Blaze
by Glimer145
Summary: Bane has escaped from Arkham and it's up to Batman and Robin to take him back. But will Robin make it out of the "hot" situation he has gotten into? So apparently I suck at summaries.


**So I don't really know where this one came from. I literally just pictured Robin surrounded by fire and went from there...So as anyone could have guessed I am a huge Batman and Robin fan, so when I found out that in the next 'Man of Steel' movie Batman will be making an appearance I may have nerded all over the floor...Anyway enjoy the read :) Leave a review if you liked it or not. **

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Young Justice...Sadly...**

* * *

**Blaze**

The mountain was boring. There no missions for the young Justice team, so they were all reduced to sitting around the television while waiting for M'gann to finish making a batch of her cookies. Robin sat playing on his mobile. The other's were a little confused to why he wasn't hacking into some countries data base and reading about all of their dirty little secrets. However when Wally asked the boy wonder what he was doing Robin just shrugged and said that it was need to know, and that Wally didn't. What the team didn't know was that Robin had been texting his best friend Barbara Gordon, as Richard Grayson, asking whether or not she was free to hang out. Robin didn't like just sitting around, and the knowledge that there was nothing for the boy to do drove him crazy. And so when Barbara replied to his message with a 'Hanging out with Dad today sorry :(' Robin sighed loudly. All he wanted to do was get out of the mountain and do something worthwhile. He had already used the Gym extensively during the morning and he didn't want to tire himself out before his patrol later that night. When Batman walked into the room looking for his partner, it was like Robin's prayers had being answered.

"Robin, I'm going to need you. Let's go." Robin leapt up from the couch and followed his mentor out of the room. The team followed behind them.

"What about us?" Artemis asked with wide eyes, almost as though she was pleading with the Bat.

"What about you?" Batman said typing the co-ordinates into the zeta-tube. Artemis gave the Bat a cool look.

"What are we supposed to do?" Wally before Artemis could snap at the superior.

"Gotham is mine and Robin's area." Was all Batman replied before standing into the zeta-tube.

_Recognised Batman 02 _

Robin shrugged to his team mates who all stood looking disgruntled, "You know what he gets like." He gave them a little wave and followed Batman.

_Recognised Robin B01 _

Robin stepped out of the zeta tube and into the Batcave. Batman was already sitting at the computer typing in something. Robin walked to his side.

"What do we have?" He asked his mentor who scanned the screen.

"Bane escaped from Arkham last night." Robin stiffened

"And we're only finding out about this now?" he snapped "That was almost 24 hours ago!" Batman nodded.

"Yes I am aware of that." He said tightly. Robin figured the Bat must be as ticked off as he was. "He would have most likely got some of his enhancing venom by now as well, we'll have to find him quickly."

It took the Dark Knight less than five minutes to track down Bane. An alarm had just gone off in Gotham's oldest bank. Hacking into the security feed confirmed Batman's suspicions. There was a group of hostages all tied up separately, all looking frightened. Batman stood quickly and walked to the Batmobile; a smirking Robin followed quickly behind. Finally some action.

* * *

Bane laughed to himself as he splashed kerosene on and up the walls surrounding in the banks foyer. He made a large puddle of the accelerant in the corner. One match and this place would light up like a candle, and anyone inside would suffer a blazing death. The hostages watched Bane move around the room with wide eyes, all wondering what he wanted, he hadn't taken any money; he hadn't even looked at the safe. All he did was outline the room with kerosene, the strong smell of the fuel made the hostages worry for their safety further. A sudden crash came from the glass doors as Batman and his partner came into the foyer. Bane smiled broadly.

"So it is true," he sauntered closer to the hostages "The Batman really does come out in the daylight." He laughed. Batman glared at the criminal while Robin waited ready for a fight.

"It isn't like you to rob a bank Bane." Robin sneered "Running out of your little steroid are we? Need some extra cash to get some more do you?"

"Well to be completely honest I could care less about the money behind the safe." Bane chuckled "I knew this little stunt would be enough to draw you out of the shadows." Bane's face suddenly went serious "You made a fool of me Bat," he spat "So I think it's time I repaid the favour. I'm going to make the whole of Gotham think your nothing but a snivelling coward." Batman took a step forward. But Bane pulled out a lighter.

"Ah ah ah. Not so fast Bat. Can't you smell it?" Robin finally took notice to the strong smell of fuel in the air. Robin glared at Bane who smirked at the two of them. "One wrong move and I'll set this place on fire. Do you know what this old bank is made of Bat?" Bane paused for a moment "That's right, wood. And that wood will burn mighty fast don't you think?" Bane clicked his lighter. The sound made Robin wince, but nothing happened. Bane groaned in annoyance throwing the empty lighter away. Robin saw him tense up as he prepared for a fight.

Batman moved first, he threw swift kicks and punches while narrowly avoiding Bane's attempts of landing a hit on the Dark Knight. Robin rushed forward flipping over Batman and bringing his heel down over Bane's thick skull. Bane grunted in pain and grabbed Robin's ankle before he could flip out of Bane's range. Bane landed a quick jab to Robin's chest sending him sprawling. Before Bane could prepare himself Batman came at him with another barrage of attacks. Bane blocked and dodged the best his large body could handle, but he couldn't stop the odd hit or two that broke through. The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the banks foyer. Batman and Robin both worked together in perfect harmony while fighting the man, they weren't called the 'Dynamic Duo' for nothing. Robin landed a heavy kick to Bane, who slid back at the pure force behind the kick. He stopped for a moment looking between Batman and Robin. It took less than a second for Robin to deduce Bane's next move, however neither he nor Batman made it to him in time to stop it.

Bane pressed a few buttons on his wrist monitor. They Dynamic Duo watched as the yellow liquid pumped up the tube on Bane's back causing him to begin to morph. His body doubled in size. Robin could tell that this fight had just gotten more serious. He looked to Batman who nodded at his partner. Robin moved into attack he ran towards the pumped up man. He threw kicks and punches and everything he could think of, but he would be blocked every time. Robin was getting flustered—rookie mistake, he didn't notice Bane's over sized hand coming towards him. He heard the punch before he felt it. The loud snap of something in his own body riddled though Robin's ears. He landed with a thump to the ground. Batman was already back in action. Robin grunted as he stood again running back into the fight. However as soon as he got close to the man he got hit again with another one of Bane's punches. Robin cradled his shoulder and sighed when he noticed it wasn't dislocated or broken. Batman who had noticed his protégé's beatings called out to him.

"Don't worry about Bane I'll handle him, just get those hostages out of here!" Robin nodded at Batman's orders and hobbled over to the hostages who all looked terrified. Leaning down and pulling out a knife from his utility belt, Robin began cutting the ropes holding them together. His side and chest were giving him trouble; they ached and where putting him off. He tried to push the pain from his mind but was distracted when he watched Bane slam his foot into Batman's stomach sending him flying and crashing into the safes steel door. Batman slumped to the ground. Turning quickly back to Bane Robin ran forwards attempting to dodge the man's powerful attacks. Bane landed a swift hit to the side of Robin's head pushing him away from the hostages.

Bane looked down to the trembling people. A mother, who was shielding her son from Bane's view glared defiantly up at the large man. Robin jumped back into action, after his head had somewhat cleared, leaping onto a table and using it as a spring board. He propelled himself over Bane slamming his fist into the man's face. Robin landed ungracefully clutching his injured side. The hostages Robin had already cut free were helping the others who were yet to be freed. Robin glared daggers at the man in front of him. His eyes flicked to his partner. Batman was slowly beginning to stand up rubbing the back of his head, trying to come out of his daze. Bane rushed forward throwing everything he had at the small boy who nimbly dodged the bigger mans heavy hits. Robin led Bane away from the hostages, who were helping the last old woman to her feet and to the door. While Robin was distracted checking the hostages Bane landed a kick to Robin's already wounded side sending him flying over to the group of hostages landing with a thud at their feet groaning. Bane let out a chuckle.

"A child thinks he can defeat me?" He strode over to the boy who was trying to get back to his feet, wincing painfully as held his side, "how pathetic." Robin felt a sharp pain in his side, and he knew he had some broken ribs; he slumped back to the floor cringing. Bane stood over him. "Your weak, little bird," he muttered kicking Robin making him slide further back towards the people. Suddenly the mother of the young boy was standing in front of Robin protectively.

"Stay away from him!" She commanded; her son hid behind the leg of a man, watching his mother in horror. Robin tried to get up again but recoiled and ended back on the floor.

"What are you doing?" He grunted in pain "Get out of the way!" The woman glanced back at Robin and gave him a quick smile.

"Never underestimate a mother."

"Listen to the bird; you wouldn't want your son to see you die now would you?" Bane chuckled. Robin had finally gotten back to his feet.

"You won't touch this boy," She growled up to Bane "I won't let you!" Robin reached out to her, he had to push her out the door; he had to save her! Not the other way around. Batman had started to move again but it was too late.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bane asked the woman raising his fist. Batman could see fear waver on the woman's face before Bane brought down his hand. The mother cried out as she was sent sprawling over the tiled floors to the other side of the bank, she didn't move again. The hostages took that as their cue to leave. Someone picked up the woman's wailing child and ran from the bank out to the police waiting outside.

Batman through a Batarang at the cord inserted into Bane's back holding the liquid that gave Bane his deadly strength. The Batarang sliced the cord in half; the liquid spilling out over the floor. Bane let out an almighty scream, reaching behind his back trying to grab at the two halved cords. His body slowly morphed back into its natural shape, leaving Bane lying on the floor weakened. He glared up to the Bat.

"You think this is over?" he gasped. "You think you've won!" Bane screeched. Before the Bat or Robin could react he pulled out a new lighter and threw it in the direction of the puddle of kerosene that lined the room. Fire erupted throughout the room. Batman turned towards Robin who watched in horror as the fire spread.

"Get her out of here, I've got him." Batman yelled over the roar of the flames. Robin gave his mentor a nod and stumbled over to the woman. It hadn't taken long for the old bank to be completely ablaze. Robin scolded whoever's idea it was to use wood throughout the structure. Leaning down Robin grabbed the woman's arm and tried to drag her onto his back, however this only led him to dropping her unconscious body and falling forwards groaning grasping his side in agony. Something was wrong, Robin realized. He had broken ribs before but he had never felt this much pain; the air was filling with smoke but should it of being this hard for him to breath already? Robin coughed, he was gasping for breath but only to splutter it up because of the smoke entering his lungs. Robin looked up though the black smoke when he heard a loud crack. He scrabbled backwards painfully as a wooden beam fell from the roof. The bank was collapsing. Robin heard the woman next to him groan and give a little cough; she opened her eyes and looked to Robin who was trying to pick her up again.

"Come on. You have to get out of here," he said weakly. Eyes stinging she looked around the room in horror "Go that way," he winced "Stay close to the ground. I'll follow behind you." She nodded slowly and started to crawl the way Robin ordered. Robin followed behind her. He was really struggling to breathe now; he could hear himself begin to wheeze. Looking ahead Robin could just make out the light from the outside and hear the sirens over the blazing fire. The sound however was taken over by another loud snap. An additional beam had fallen down, and Robin one again fell backwards to avoid it. He looked around for the woman when he realized they had been cut off.

"Are you ok!" he called over the noise.

"I'm fine!" he heard her strong reply. Robin was grateful she wasn't in shock.

"Keep going, get out of here!" he yelled back. It was silent for a moment before she replied,

"What about you?" Robin let out a weak laugh,

"Leave me. You have a kid waiting right? He'll be missing his mum!" Robin shouted over the roar.

"But-" she began to say something else.

"GO!" Robin bellowed. There was no reply; he guessed she had followed his orders. Robin began coughing and gasping for breath. He could hardly fill his lungs at all anymore. He fell forwards. This was it. Either Batman would swoop in to save him or he would burn to death, or at the rate he was going, death by asphyxiation. Robin's lungs burned and his eyes began leaking, he could hardly see out of his stinging eyes. He fell forward and curled up in a small ball hoping that it would ease the pain in his chest. He could feel himself beginning to get dizzy. The likeliness of Batman coming to Robin's rescue was getting slimmer and slimmer. Even if he did come, Robin figured he would already be dead by the time the Bat reached him. The fire grew hot around him. He could feel his sweat begin to seep through his suit.

Closing his eyes Robin tried to picture himself somewhere else. He saw himself standing above the crowd at the sold out circus, smiling and waving as the trapeze swung his way. He pictured his parents smiling at him from the other side of the wires. They looked happy. Dick wanted to be happy with them again. Grabbing the bar and holding it out in front of him, dick sighed and smiled back to his parents. He knew he could not fall, he never did. And so he jumped.

Robin sent a quick prayer to Bruce and his friends before he let the darkness take him.

* * *

Batman dumped Bane down at the police's feet. The officers quickly took advantage of Bane's unconsciousness and dragged him to the police van. The Bat had known knocking out the man before was a good idea. There was a large crash from the bank. Batman turned around expecting to see Robin carrying the young child's mother out of the burning building however no one exited. Batman knew if he went in there and Robin was fine he would be ripped apart by his protégé so he stood still waiting. He let out a small breath when he saw the dirty faced woman come tumbling out of the bank; she was coughing up the inhaled smoke when her son ran over to her in tears.

"Mummy!" he cried clinging to her arm. She patted his head whispering words that Batman couldn't hear. He looked to the banks door but still no Robin. Batman felt his stomach drop. He rushed to the woman who had the EMT's crouching beside her.

"Where is he?" he asked hurriedly in a low voice. She looked up to him fearfully,

"I-I don't know, something happened. T-the roof fell and we got separated," She stuttered out looking back into the bank "There was nothing I could do h-he told me to get out!" she tried standing but was overcome with a fit of coughing. Batman saw tears well up in her eyes. "I'm sorry." She coughed out, "I'm so sorry." The Bat nodded to her,

"You didn't start the fire," He muttered quickly before running to the bank door. He had just about made it when there was a loud bang from inside and a partial amount of the roof collapsed blocking the entrance. Batman began to worry more and more for his partner's safety. There was no way into the building and the fire fighters still had a ways to go before the fire was actually put out. He felt his heart beat furiously against his chest. An idea struck the Bat. He pulled out some exploding pellets from his utility belt and threw them under the debris. The explosion was enough to make enough room for Batman to get into the building. Pulling out his rebreather and placing it in his mouth the Bat began quickly moving through the building avoiding the flames the best he could to try and find his missing companion. Batman could hear the groan of the building, he had to find Robin and fast or the bank would fall down on them both. He was beginning to give up when he heard a little cough to his right. Hope restabilised, Batman moved towards the sound until he found what he was looking for. Dick was rolled up into a ball, looking smaller than ever. The Bat picked up the boy and shook him slightly to see if he could wake him. Shaking his head slightly Batman pulled out his second rebreather and shoved it into Robin's mouth.

Batman ran through the bank as fast as he could, attempting to avoid the flames that were licking at his heels. He would get his partner out of there. It didn't take the Bat long before he crashed though door of the bank. The on looking crowd erupted in cheers, however Batman ignored them. He rushed to the Batmobile and gently placed his partner inside. After he took off back towards the Batcave, Batman called ahead to Alfred.

"You need to get the med-bay prepared."

* * *

Robin awoke with a start. Jolting up quickly only to recoil forward in pain. Two big hands pushed him back onto the pillows.

"About time you woke up," Bruce smiled putting his hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick winced as he tried to move again. "How are you feeling?" Robin gave him an "are you serious" look.

"Like I've been hit by a bus," He croaked out though his sore throat. Dick looked around the room; he was in the Batcave's medical bay. "How did you get me out?" Bruce shrugged

"Skill," Dick chuckled, but the action caused him have a bought of coughing, Dick clutched his chest painfully. He suddenly remembered the mother he had tried to save. Had she gotten out?

"What happened?" He spluttered out "Did that woman—" Bruce raised a hand signalling Dick to stop talking.

"She's fine, all the hostages are," Dick let out a strangled but relieved breath "I can't say the same about the bank though, not much let of it that it is." Dick took the glass of water Alfred offered him.

"Sips master Dick, you are still injured." Alfred said firmly to the boy.

"What's the prognoses?" Dick asked hoarsely.

"Well Bane broke a few of your ribs. One of them punctured your lung. We had Black Canary down here trying to fix you up most of last night; you're going to be fine. You can even sleep in your own bed tonight. Alfred will help you up there later." Bruce explained.

"Right well be sure to tell Dinah I said thanks," Dick said leaning back into the pillows. He sighed. "I thought I was going to die in there." Bruce was silent for a moment.

"If you think I'm going to let you die like that you're greatly mistaken," Bruce said seriously. Dick let out a little laugh,

"Damn, and I thought I'd found a perfect escape goat." Bruce gave a little chuckle.

"You're going to be out of missions for a while, just until you recover." Dick's eyes flew open.

"What!" He tried to say loudly "No I can't just sit around here all day, I'll go insane!" Bruce raised his brows.

"Wouldn't be going out there when your injured, be counted as insane as well?" Dick slumped back and groaned.

"I'll be fine, I always am."

"I said _no_ Richard. I won't let you go out there and get yourself killed just because you couldn't handle a few weeks bed rest." Bruce said firmly.

"What about school?" Dick asked smirking.

"Taken care of, you fell from a tree and broke your rib on the way down. The school was very understanding." Dicks face fell

"I can't even go to school?" He protested "And couldn't you make up something better than 'I fell out of a tree' Babs will never let me live it down," he pouted childishly. Bruce chuckled

"Since when do you care what Barbara thought of you?" Dick felt his cheeks heat up under his foster father's eyes.

"Shut up. Leave me be, I need to rest." Dick snapped.

"So if she calls for you do I say you're unavailable?" Bruce teased smirking

"No!" Dick said to quickly, his face grew redder. Bruce laughed at Dick's response and left the med room, leaving the steaming adolescent to his thoughts; thoughts of Barbara Gordon no doubt.

**END**

* * *

**So yeah...Hope you liked it. I kind love and hate the ending. I didn't want to waffle on or anything or have a really fluffy piece cause it just wasn't that kind of story. although I love how I made Dick get all flustered about Barbara (^_^)**

**Tell me what you think! No really I need to know or I freak out like a crazy woman!**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
